


Immortalised

by starsurfer108



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to kill the members of the Avengers, with unexpected results. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalised

Loki gave a triumphant and callous look as The Black Widow frantically tried to escape from a container filled with water. Finally, she succumbed and lost consciousness, drowning.

She was the last of the Avengers team; he had systematically challenged and beaten every one of them. Finally, these annoying mortals who dared to walk among the gods had all been destroyed, with the added bonus of his obtuse and irritating adoptive brother. All obstacles had now been removed between himself and world domination.

Basking in his own supremacy, he decided to go to the highest point in the city, Stark Industries, to make it his headquarters.

Looking around, he decided to take a nap on the couch.

When he woke up, to his surprise, he was surrounded by all members of the Avengers team.

“I thought I killed you all!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, we have too many fans,” Iron Man replied, deadpan.

Just then, Agent Phil Coulson stepped in the room.

“What, even him?!?” Loki shouted.

“Oh, _especially_ him. Very nearly caused World War III, actually.”

Dejected, Loki allowed himself to be cuffed and led away.

-0-

Seeing his brother being beaten senseless on the battlefield, Loki rushed over and stabbed the monster from behind.

Loki watched incredulously as the monster was still able to turn around despite being mortally wounded. Exhausted and stunned, he remained motionless as he was impaled on his own sword that was still protruding through the monster’s body.

Thinking quickly, he activated the implosion grenade on the monster, killing it.

Now on the ground, he shared a few final words with his brother that may not have been said otherwise, and lost consciousness.

With a start, he woke up in the throne room of Asgard.

He smirked, realising what must have happened.

_Sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> I’d heard they’d brought back Agent Phil Coulson in the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie due to popularity. So this fic is a lighthearted look on how Marvel does cater to fans, and in a way we can write the stories. We are literally giving these characters life, as an audience. Also, if someone dies, we now have to take it with a grain of salt!


End file.
